Give Me a Reason
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: My name is Ventus, I have two younger twin brothers, called Sora and Roxas. Our mother died in an accidant from a stupid text driver. From her death, our father Terra met alcohol. He turned into an abusive father and changed from a good and loving father to a cold hearted monster, he even changed his name to Xemnas. This is a story about how My brothers and I, try to survive
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: **__**THIS STORY WILL CAUSE SOME BLOOD AND CURSE WORDS! IT ALSO IS VERY SAD! SO MANY FEELS!**_

_**Ven P.O.V.**_

XxXxX

My name is Ventus, Latin for wind. My parents named me that because I was born on a very windy day and I seemed to like hearing the wind blow outside. I'm 17 years old, and I have two little twin brothers. Their names Sora, Japanese for sky because he seemed so fascinated with it along with his blue sky eyes, and Roxas, basically a unique name our parents made up my mixing around the letters in Sora and adding an X in the middle, he had the same color as Sora's along with me, making us all so unique for all having the same great blue eyes. Sora and Roxas were four years old. I had swift blond hair spiked up, Sora had very messy chocolate browned haired hair, Roxas, and he basically looked like a younger version me.

I remember when we were so happy with our parents, but then it all fell apart from our mother, Aqua, a beautiful women with blue hair and eyes, died in a car accident when Sora and Roxas turned four. She was driving to pick up some medication for Sora and Roxas because they have ADHD and really need it to pay attention in school. Unfortunately, as she was a block away some dumb chick was texting while driving in her truck and ran a red light, causing it to hit my mom, and killed her right on the spot.

After our mother's death, our father, Terra or known as Xemnas because he suddenly wanted to change his name, began to go crazy; he found a way to keep from going completely insane by drinking. Although, drinking made things just as horrible. Every day after coming home from school, we would come to an abusive father. Always blaming us for our mother's death, especially Sora and Roxas because our mother needed to pick up their medication, but as my role as a big brother, I have to protective them, so I get the most beatings from going against him.

"Why don't you just runaway, call the police?" my friends keep asking me… we don't because he's still our father and really the only family we have, the only family he has. Sometimes though, I just wish we would, but my good heart doesn't allow me, despite how many times it also tells me too… but anyway, maybe I should tell you what happens every time, maybe use the worse example, to prevent anyone else by doing what our father does.

XxXxXxX

"Venny!" One little whisper came to my ears.

"Venny!" Another little whisper came to me, little more desperate

"Wake up!" The first voice tells me

"Wake up, wake up, before he wakes up!" The other voice told me. I flutter my eyes open to come face to face with little Sora and Roxas, all ready to go somewhere, mainly school. I taught them to get ready all by themselves so they can be all ready and we can leave early to school before our dad wakes up from another hangover and beats us.

I look at Sora and Roxas with my tired eyes and nod and get up and give a quick stretch and got dressed quickly, not bothering to take a shower, it'll just waste time, I am glad though I do have gym first period at my school and I can take a shower there.

I check over Sora and Roxas if they are covering all of their bruises and little cuts, I even check myself, we don't want anyone to see and call the police so we can be sent into an Orphanage and most likely be separated, but we don't want that, the only people who know about my father is my closest friends, along with Sora's and Roxas' closest friends who they really trust.

Quietly as we can, Sora, Roxas, and I go downstairs and pick up ours backpacks and put them. As I put mine on I hear a groan and immediately give a soundless gasp and turn my head and see the man who hurts us passed out on the couch. I just sigh as he turns over while giving a groan and look down at my little brothers' big bright blue eyes, slowly going dull and lifeless, no emotion, like mine basically have already, showing I'm completely lost in depression, being the one who really cares for my two little brothers, having to worry about keeping my high grades in school, and being beat every day.

"It's okay guys, he's asleep, now let's go before he really wakes up," I tell them in a very quiet whisper, but loud enough for them to hear. The two nod and I open the door and let them get out first. I quickly look back over my shoulder to see the man I used to look up too, no longer being able to call him my dad anymore, still thankfully passed out and go out. Once I'm out and close the door, I quickly run with Sora and Roxas just in case if Xemnas wakes up and quickly drags us back and beat us, blaming him for his massive headache he'll have, then take his pain killers for headaches, and pass out yet again.

School was actually unfortunately quick today, meaning I have to go back to even more misery quicker. Today in my sixth period in my Health and Medical Science class, we learned about types of drugs that affect our body and brain, but talking about Depressants made me get upset. Depressants were alcohol, what Xemnas drinks every day, so I immediately asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom, after he said yes, I immediately go out of the classroom, went to the bathroom, went in a stall, closed the door, and sat on the toilet, hugging my knees, crying, thinking of what that man could do to my brothers and me today when we get home. These break downs were actually normal, just asking to go to the bathroom and cry.

I soon enough pick up my brothers, who actually came out of school, no care in the world, must be nice, but unfortunately it'll all be crushed and the dopamine going through their brains and having the feeling of pleasure, playing will fade away quickly. Wasn't too long before I was brought out of my little thoughts by my best friend, Kinia, a girl I've known my whole life and who definitely knows about the man at my home.

"You okay Ven?" little short name for Ventus, Kinia always calls me that, "you were really spacing out there…" she was of course worried, like she is every day for me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" I faintly said, she knows I'm lying though, but nods anyway for me, she knows I hate talking about it.

"Venny! Kiny!" Sora and Roxas call happily as they run over, called Kinia and I their own little cute nicknames. Then we walk to our house, Kinia, as always, hesitantly leaves to go to her house that's not too far away from ours, worry striking her heart every time leaving me to go in my house, to face Xemnas. I feel it every time from how close friends we are, even if I want more closer relationship with her honestly. I just find her so cute and amazing, along with that her smiles help me feel... happy. But I'm worried Xemnas would just hurt her, he doesn't even know Sora, Roxas, and I even have friends, if we told him, he'd just beat us and yell at us, yelling, "YOU STUPID BRATS DON'T EVEN DESERVE FRIENDS!"

I walk up to the door with my little brothers behind, their happiness now disappearing into fear and hide behind me. I take a deep breath in and I put my hand on the silver door knob and turn it, opening the door to come in a messy house. I look around and notice Xemnas isn't here, but I hear very loud snoring from upstairs. He must be in his room then.

After Sora and Roxas come in, I quietly close the door behind them, and turn to them who looks up at me with such innocent blue eyes.

"You two go back in our room," yes, we share rooms I forgot to neglect to mention, "Do any homework you have, and lock the door in case if he wants to come in. Just come down when dinner's ready," I told the twins in a whisper and they nod as the quickly and quietly go upstairs and go in our room and close the door. Once I hear the little click of the door locking, I sigh and look around at the messy house, and work to clean it up.

I worked on cleaning the house for about one and a half hour, as I was about to pick up the last corner of trash pile, a breaking glass sound suddenly erupts behind me and I turned to see a shattered beer bottle. I look at the stairs to see the man standing there, holding another beer bottle.

"Clean that up little shit," Xemnas tells me as he goes over to the couch to sit on it and crash on the couch and grabs the remote of the TV and turns it on. I sigh and slowly nod as I quickly pick up the trash pile up first then carefully pick up the broken parts of the beer bottle he threw, that was actually really close to hitting me. After I'm done, I stand up with the bag of trash on my hand and I turn to walk away to put this in the trash can. As I walk past Xemnas, he brings a foot out and it causes me to trip and fall. I fell with the bag in front of me and my right hand hit it, unfortunately, that's where the shattered beer was in the bag. I feel the sharp pain on my hand and I start to feel something warm seep out. I slowly raise my hand, which hurt like hell and I wince then I turn it to view and see cuts on my hand, some parts of the glass bottle actually in my skin, blood tickling down and I gasp and I widen my eyes, but I resist the urge to scream form the sudden more pain starting to wash over my hand.

"Aw, that's too bad," A mocking voice of worry comes behind me, but it wasn't too long before it turns ice cold as ever, "oh well, go clean yourself up, I don't want any of your little shitty blood in my food"

I do cook for everyone, one of course Sora and Roxas are too young, and that man couldn't cook to save his life anymore, besides, he might poison us, so I took the responsibility to cook for everyone. I nod to the man and I get up. I was going to put the bag down then quickly heal my hand, but Xemnas stops me and tells me to take out the trash first, except me, referring me to trash as well. I sigh and I go outside and put the bag in the trash can, pain increasing my hand each second and tears starting to form my eyes, and my wounds become infected.

I quickly put the trash away and run back and upstairs to the bathroom and turn on the faucet with good warm water and pull out the shards of the broken bottle out of my hand, my other hand shaking from it from how deep it really was. Soon enough I pulled the last one out and with that I slump over and pound my fist on the counter, tears streaming down my face and I watch the blood from my hand run down the drain. Once it was clean enough, I grabbed the alcohol and bandages with my best effort with my left arm as they were actually on the right side of me, not risking taking my other hand out of the aim of the water. I quickly grab a towel and wipe my hand try and put the alcohol on, my hand stinging as it cleans off the bacteria in my wound and I wrap a bandage around it, using my mouth to help tear the extra piece off and I throw it away. I move my hand a little with my fingers and feel a sting. I still have to use my left hand even though I'm right handed. I sigh and put the medicals away and go downstairs. But I don't see Xemnas anymore, but I suddenly hear a shriek from upstairs in Sora's, Roxas' and I's room. It sounded like Roxas! I quickly run up and see the door open. How did I not notice it!? I pass it to go from the bathroom to downstairs! I see the door broken, Xemnas must have broken it down, and he is a strong man. I go in the room and see Sora cowering in the corner, tears streaming down his face as he looks at me, eyes full of fear and Xemnas standing over a curled up Roxas in the ground holding his face. Anger rose within me and I gritted my teeth and glared at the man, even if his back is facing me.

"HEY!" I angrily exclaimed and he turned to face me, his eyes narrowed, but he smirks once he sees my rage. I became even MORE angry, "What did Roxas do you monster!?" I spat, but then I gasped along with Sora and Roxas.

Xemnas was angry at my tone to him and he stomped over and punch me in the stomach knocking the air out of me and I backed away, but he rose his leg and kicked me, my back hitting the wall and I slump down, my back against the wall and I clutch my stomach and I try to regain my breath.

"YOU DON'T TAKE TONE WITH ME BRAT! THAT LITTLE ONE SAID THE WORD FRIENDS! ABOUT TO TELL ME HE HAD SOME! BUT YOU ALL KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS! BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO CAUSED MY WIFE'S DEATH!" Xemnas yelled in rage, he didn't even consider sons anymore, so he just called our mother just his wife. He stormed out of the room and yelled one more thing before he did, "VENTUS AND ROXAS! YOU GET NOTHING TO EAT TONIGHT AND YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!"

He can't be serious!? It's supposed to rain outside tonight!? But then again, he doesn't care.

"Venny!" Sora and Roxas cry and goes up and hugs me once I gain back my breath. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I grab Roxas and pulls him away, he kept his hands on my legs. Roxas had his head down and I frown. I reached my left hand, my good hand, and put it under his chin and lifted his face, and I give a sorrowed look. Roxas had a swollen cheek and big black eye. How is he going to hide that? Also, why was I not there for my brother before he got hurt!? I pulls Roxas close and hug him close as we both cry.

I cooked dinner, and Roxas and I just sat in silence. Sora couldn't eat though and he looked at me then Roxas. Xemnas ate quickly and put his dirty plate in the sink for me to wash later. Once Xemnas walked out, Sora pushed his plate to Roxas. Sora was smart, he knew Roxas needed more food than me, but he also was dumb, because once the plate was in front of Roxas, Xemnas walked in and he growled in fury and stomped over to Sora and grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him. Sora cried in pain from the tight pull on his hair and started to cry and he looked at Xemnas fearfully. Xemnas then pushed him off the chair to the hard tiled floor and started kicking him.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK! ROXAS WAS TOLD NOT TO EAT TONIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVING HIM FOOD!?" Xemnas yelled in fury as he then kicked Sora in the head.

Suddenly, I had enough. Adrenaline rushed through me and I jumped from my chair and charged at the man and pulled him away from my brother and knocked him to the ground.

"YOU SHIT!" Xemnas yelled as he got up and grabbed me by the hair and knocked my head to the wall. I cried out and slumped down, and then I felt something warm and familiar start to go down my forehead. My head was bleeding. I felt woozy, but I couldn't do this anymore. I looked around and saw Sora unconscious on the floor and Roxas holding him close crying. I looked up at Xemnas as he was about to hit me again. But at that point, I decided. We're leaving. Adrenaline rushed through me again as I quickly got out of the way from Xemnas and ran over to Sora and Roxas. I picked them up in my arms and ran. I quickly opened the door and was met with pouring rain, but I didn't hesitate and continued to run, all I could hear from Xemnas was: "NEVER COME BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKS!"

I looked at Sora and Roxas in my arms as rain poured down on us and saw Sora still unconscious and it was hard to tell if Roxas was crying, or it was the rain. Most likely tears.

I ran to the only safe place that was closest and safest, Kinia's house. I soon enough came at the front door and knocked furiously. Wasn't too long before the door was opened and Kinia and her dad were in front of us, gasping at us.

"VEN! SORA! ROXAS!" Kinia exclaimed as she pulled us in and hugged me as her dad took the soaked crying Roxas and unconscious Sora from me. I smiled as darkness took over and I passed out. But as I was passed out, I knew then Kinia would call the police on Xemnas now, and he would know why he was put in prison, us. He will hunt us down, but I will make sure it doesn't happen and he doesn't hurt me or my brother's, or anyone close and dear to me.

XxXxX

**This was actually something I was supposed to do for my health and Medical Science class. Our teacher was cool and let us do a capstone project than a test, and used to contain scientific words, but I got rid of them, along with a couple errors I found. There might be more, but eh oh well, everyone makes mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed this! Review please!**


	2. A new family, a better life

**_Ven P.O.V._**

XxXxX

I slowly opened up my eyes and I stared with empty eyes at a ceiling. I turned my head and saw I was in a room with blue walls. I sat up to get a better look. I was in a double sized bed with light blue sheets and a dark blue comforter. On the left side there was a closed white door and next to it was a sliding door closet. In front of the bed was a shelf with a TV and an Xbox 360 hooked up to it with few games stacked next to it, right next to it was a dresser. I finally looked at the right side of the bed to see a little brown table next to it with some food and a little first aid box on it, it looked a little open. Next to the little table was a window with dark blue curtains pulled back to show a backyard of a house. I recognized this room from being in here with Kinia and her big brother, playing video games.

"So, I'm in Sean's room...?" I asked myself. Sean was Kinia's twenty year old big brother. I remember Kinia said he moved out. But I wondered why I was in his room because that meant I was in Kinia's house, but I wondered why I was here. Then suddenly everything came back to me as I remembered everything that happened last night, but I immediately thought if Sora and Roxas were alright. So without thinking I quickly threw the covers off to get out of the bed, but once I did, pain shock through my body making me sit right back on the bed. As I took deep breaths to calm down from the pain, I remembered there's a bathroom right next to the bedroom.

This time I slowly got up and grabbed onto the wall to keep balance because I couldn't stand straight. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, seeing the bathroom right up ahead. I looked to the side first seeing the little living room with a bug brown couch, little brown love couch, and cream colored chair comforter with some books next to it as the still surrounded a brown coffee table with a flowers sitting right on top of it and on the wall with a glass in front. Above the fireplace was a shelf with a little clock, on the right side of the clock was a little sculpture of an elephant and on the right was a little sculpture of a horse. Behind the big couch was a brown long table that held picture frames of family, one little one of Kinia on one of the horses she rides every summer.

I then turned my attention back to getting to the bathroom. So I took a step forward, my actually bare feet going carpet to cool wood floor. Holding the wall on the way I made my to the bathroom. As I stepped in the little bathroom I looked in the big mirror that almost took to the whole wall. I saw my head bandaged with a white T-shirt on and black sweatpants on, but for some reason, I just realized my clothes must have been soaked and dirty, so I must have been given some of Sean's old clothes that he still had. They decided to give me comfortable clothes though too. I looked that my arms had some bandages on as well, and my hand the had the gotten stabbed from the beer bottle last night was replaced with a better and more proper wrapped bandage.

I thought that Kinia's dad must have bandaged me up because he has experience with him actually being a carpenter, going around fixing houses can cause injuries, so he knew what to do. I walked out of the bathroom to look and see where Sora and Roxas were, but once I did I looked at the stairs the led to basement, with many family pictures to look at on the walls, but once I looked at the stairs I saw Kinia come up, wearing her comfy clothes during the weekends, a blue green T-shirt with paint horses on it, and black sweatpants. Kinia immediately noticed me and walked over.

"Ven? Did you just get up?" Kinia asked, sounding a little worried of course. Once I nodded she gave a a little disapproving look, "then you shouldn't just get up and go all around, you still need to rest a little. I mean, your holding onto the wall for goodness sake!" I couldn't help but chuckle inside because how she always does this when she's just worried. But, I can basically never win against her I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but... are Sora and Roxas okay?" after I asked that her look softened and nodded while giving a little comforting smile

"Yeah, they're okay Ven. They're actually are playing down stairs with little old toys I still have for no reason," Kinia said smiling. It made me smile, knowing that Sora and Roxas were okay, but I did want to see them, making me frown again. Kinia saw the frown and sighed, "fine, I can help you go downstairs so you can see them..." I looked at Kinia about to say she doesn't have to do that, but she shook her head, "no butts! You know I have to put a smile on the face!" Kinia gave me a little motherly look, making me laugh a little

"Okay, I also know I can't ever win against you in an argument," I said, and she laughed a little

After Kinia helped me go down the stairs, I saw my two little brothers with some bandages on themselves playing happily with Kinia's old toys. I smiled of how they looked so happy, even after what happened. Sora was playing with a dragon toy and once it brought it up to pretend it was flying he saw me and dropped the dragon right out of his hands and ran over and hugged me.

"VENNY!" Sora cried, Roxas soon after he heard Sora. They quickly forgot about the toys, ran over and hugged me. Kinia moved away from me to get out of their way right before they did. I winced a little from it, but I didn't say anything because they were happy and I could tell they were worried for me.

"They were very worried about you Ven. Of course had to take some lead and have them feel better and not be too depressed, especially because they've been hurt too… anyway, I think I might have actually done a good job, but maybe I didn't… hmm… I have no idea, guys?" Kinia explained then looked at Sora and Roxas who stopped hugging me and looked at her. My two little brothers nodded.

"You did help us a lot Kinny!" Sora told Kinia in such a happy tone, and I felt so happy that he still has such a bright spirit no matter what, along with Roxas.

"Really? Aww sweet, well I was just wondering because you two are like two little brothers to me!" Kinia told them

"I bet you can be a great parent with Venny!" Roxas surprisingly blurt out, and I felt my face heat up. I looked at Kinia at the corner of my eyes and I saw her staring blankly with wide eyes and a red face, at Roxas. Then in 3, 2, 1-

"EH?!" Kinia freaked out, Sora and Roxas laughed. I decided to try and not look awkward so I laughed along with; hoping Kinia won't suspect a thing.

After that moment, we spent the rest of the day hanging out and spending time with each other, watching some movies on Netflix with Kinia's Xbox Live, playing video games, just… it felt so good, to enjoy life… after having to fear being alive, almost just everyday…

After watching a movie Sora and Roxas picked out, which Kinia totally agreed with because it's one of her old VHS movies, the second Pokémon movie, Pokémon 2000. Just after we watched it, my voice spoke itself.

"We can't go back…" I did surprise me that I said it, but to be honest, it was something, I've been wanting to say for such a long time. I looked at Sora, Roxas, and Kinia. Sora and Roxas seemed surprised and little confused. Kinia on the other hand, did look a little surprised, but it also didn't seem to have any effect on her, then she nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that one day…" Kinia told me and I was little surprised, but it quickly faded, I know that she really wanted Sora, Roxas, and I to leave one day, I find a better life.

"So…" Roxas spoke out, "Are we not going back, home?" I shook m head

"It's no longer our home Roxas; it's now a cave of a monster…" I told my little lookalike brother

"… Good!" Sora unexpectantly yelled out, and we looked at him, as he looked at me straight in the eyes, "I'm tired of seeing my brothers hurt by… a monster"

Xemnas was once a dear father that we loved and cared for, but now, all he is to us now, is a monster…

"Good, then I didn't waste my time today getting an old friend of mine to take you in," we all turned to the stairs seeing Kinia's father, Felix Uzumaki, a grown man with blond hair the was a little spikey.

"What do you mean Dad?" Kinia asked, Felix just smiled at her

"Ventus, Sora, Roxas…" Felix spoke to me and my brothers, "you three should come upstairs with me to meet two very special people…" and with that he walked upstairs

"Come on guys… we should go up and see," I told Sora and Roxas, and tey got up with me, along with Kinia and we all walked upstairs to see a man and woman next to Felix.

The man had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, a black shirts and dark pants, and the woman had very dark brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black shorts.

"Cloud? Tifa?" Kinia asked in confusion, and Felix nodded to his daughter.

"Yeah…" Felix looked towards me, Ventus, you're the oldest, you make the decisions of what you think is best… but I was told about your story, and I couldn't let you go back to that man, so… would you like my old two best friends, Cloud and Tifa adopt you, and live with them, as your new parents, n your new home, that isn't too far, just three houses down from us actually… but anyway, what do you say Ven?"

I couldn't believe it, how Kinia's dad, did this for my brothers and I… I looked at Sora and Roxas who looked up at me with bright eyes and I looked at Cloud and Tifa. Tia smiling, and Cloud kinda seeming unreadable, but he smiled at me when he saw me look over. The seemed, so nice and… I just couldn't pass this up. So I slowly nodded, and a smile and tears soon came after. Felix smiled, and looked at Cloud and Tia and nodded, and Tifa looked as happy as Cloud smirked, though not showing it that much, it sure felt like he was very happy.

"But first," Felix spoke up, "You also I the choice, do you want me to report that monster?"

That really surprised me. It sure was something to think about though, because even though how much I wanted to, Xemnas will surely be mad, and try and get us back for reporting him to the police. I might just send a death note above my brothers' heads and mine, and possibly everyone else too... didn't know what to do and I looked down to my feet, just thinking, what to do…

"Ventus," I looked up and I saw it was Cloud who talked, and he stepped over to me, and I looked up at him. Cloud then kneeled to one knee and grabbed my shoulders, "don't worry if your thinking of putting yours, Sora's, and Roxas' life in danger from reporting Xemnas and him hunting you down because he wanted some revenge… we'll protect you"

"Also," Tifa walked over and kneeled down as well smiling a gentle smile, "Cloud is part of the police department, one of the best in fact, so I can assure you, he will keep an eye on Xemnas and make sure he doesn't do anything to get out," their words were so comforting and nice, I felt so much safer with them, along with Cloud's hands on my shoulders, a comforting touch a father brings to his son… something I haven't felt in a long time.

Tears spilled out of my eyes and I nodded, as I just hugged Cloud, feeling so safe and happy. Along with feeling my brothers will be safe from now on, and live an even more happy life, just like they should. Kinia was so happy she was even beginning to cry, soon enough she decided to take the happy moment to her advantage.

"GROUP HUG!" Kinia yelled out as she hugged Cloud and , soon enough everyone laughed, but joined in, even Kinia's mother, Ichigo Uzumaki, who had long straight blue hair and strawberry colored eyes stepped out, and joined in, acting like her daughter. Then again, Kinia did get her goofiness from her mother.

After that, Cloud went to work and he and his men went to our old home and arrested Xemnas. Sora, Roxas and I weren't at the scene though, but we could make it out a little by watching through one of the windows in Kinia's house. They also thankfully told him the reason was by neighbors hearing and seeing the abuse he gave us, so it will take a lot of stress off of our shoulders of him hunting us possibly from us reporting him because it was neighbors who heard it, and not because we told them. Xemnas is actually smart for a stupid alcoholic whose drunk all the time.

But after that day and moving in with Cloud and Tifa after we officially become adopted by them by law, after a couple of days of happiness and healing, I pretty much slipped my mind, and everything just felt so much happier. We even adopted a puppy German Sheppard, who we name Aztec, and Kinia adopted a puppy Husky, who she named Kiba, from the shelter, which helped make us happier.

Sora and Roxas were able to hang out with there friends and play with each other each day now. Along with me, I was able to go out and hang out with my friends and Kinia. We always have fun.

Everything just felt… perfect…

XxXxX

**But you never know what could happen! Heheh, yeah, man have I not been working on this for way too long, I bet the people following forgot about it… never know, you might not be reading this… idk, but HEY! Here it s finally! Heheh, sorry, I just feel like catching up on stories I began writing and just left on fanfic to collect imaginary internet dust I guess…. Idk, just anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and review for more!**


End file.
